(a) Technical Field
The described technology generally relates to flat panel display devices, and more specifically relates to a display device and associated control methods for facilitating treatment of a disease or disorder using light.
(b) Discussion of the Background
Light exposure methods have been developed recently, for treatment of diseases or disorders. These treatment methods include a method of exposing a patient to light of a specific wavelength band, and a method of exposing a patient to light in combination with a drug therapy. Such treatment methods are typically referred to as a phototherapy.
Phototherapy has been used, for example, for treatment of diseases such as jaundice of the newborn, acne, psoriasis, eczema, cancer, neurological disorders, seasonal affective disorder, depression, bulimia, hand tremor associated with Parkinson's disease, ulcers, and circadian rhythm maintenance disorders as well as other diseases, disorders, or illnesses. Phototherapy has been used to promote injury recovery, to promote relaxation, to improve fertility, to stimulate hair growth, and to reduce expression of cellulite and wrinkles.
Some phototherapy devices have been developed for treatment of a specific disease. In general, these phototherapy devices are designed to transmit specifically controlled light to the patient. The phototherapy devices may use fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps, inorganic or organic light emitting diodes as a direct spot light, or in combination with optical fibers.
The effectiveness of phototherapy is generally dependent on the intensity of light used, a surface area exposed to light, and a percentage of a light spectrum that includes an effective wavelength for treatment of diseases or disorders.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.